Melting the Ice
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos... PezBerry! RandomsFics! NoN Cannon. Genderswap warning!
1. The New Guy

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

_Ah shit, _she thought to herself. Here she is getting dressed for school and she find herself dropping her make up palette. She braid her brown hair quickly and grab a black bag. She take one last look at herself in the mirror. Heels? Check. Makeup? Check. Loose shirt? Check. Perfect fit pants? Check.

_It's not like anyone cares._ Her subconscious tell her. Unfortunately she was wrong. She's not dressing up because she want to, in fact she'd rather not go through this every morning. But a reputation is a reputation and she'd do anything to keep hers. The friendless cold hearted girl on campus. In a school of rich brats you have to set some sort of boundary between you and those idiots. She'd rather be friendless and cold than a backstabbing son of a bitch. But that's just her opinion.

Walking out of her room she's greeted by some of the maids. Her parents work most of the time, the maids are here basically to do everything her parent's can't. She has 1 younger sister, and 2 older adopted siblings. Not that she mind, they're one of the few people that understand why she choose not to have friends. She head downstairs quickly, she'll just stop by the school cafe for something to eat on the way to homeroom.

Her driver, Carl, already started the car. She sit down in the back seat and put on her shades. She nods at Carl and he nods back before driving off out my family's estate. Her phone rings, she finds it in her bag and answers it.

"Ms. Berry, where you like me to drop you off?" Carl asks.

"The cafe." She replies. He nods once more and leaves her to her thoughts.

They just had a one week break off from school. She wonders how that's changed some people. She look out the window and see one of her classmates, a guy, rides off with loud music and a couple of girls on his convertible. She rolls her eyes. _Brats, spoiled high school brats._ They arrive at the school cafe earlier than she'd expected. School wasn't going to start until 8:00. Which was 30 minutes from now. She take her bag and tell Carl to pick her up at 4 today and head into the cafe.

"Good morning!" greeted the usual waitress.

"Morning." She says briefly as she walks up to the counter. She already pulls out a tray from her right that has a grilled salmon sandwich on it, with it is a cup of their infamous angel latte.

"That'll be the usual, right?" asked the waitress. She nods at her and place her card on the counter. She takes it, slides it through the machine, and hands it back to her. "Anything else for a change?" Rachel shakes her head as the girl nods and goes back to brewing some coffee for later customers.

There's barely anyone at the cafe. She sits by herself in an isolated corner with a comfortable armchair. Bringing out her Macbook she open her email. There are few emails from her grandmother, her parents, and some from her older brother and sister. She reply briefly to each one. But one stands out to her the most. It was a message from their school registrar.

**To:**

**From:**

**Cc:**

**Bcc:**

**Subject: Incoming New Student & Notice for Meeting**

**This e-mail was sent to inform you that there will be a new student coming into your class : Santos M. Lopez.**

**There will also be a meeting involving you and the Comets. Please come immediately after school to the Students Meeting Room. We appreciate your cooperation.**

Within her school: Carmel Academy they have those student e-mails that the school uses to contact them with. It's also normal for them to have e-mails about new students, faculty, sometimes even misc, employees. Another thing is that the Comets are those kids that are at the top of their game. They have to be high in academics and citizenship (although sometimes you might want to question their standards) . Which is why she's not one of them. Her academics are high but her citizenship goes below hell at the moment.

She eat her sandwich and when she's done she relaxes and slowly sips her coffee. There're more people coming into the cafe y now, most of them staying away from her, others sit close thinking they're like me. They couldn't be more wrong. Unlike them, she actually do well in her academics and she doesn't hang out in groups to listen to head banging rock music. So as soon as she finished her coffee she stood up, left a tip, and went straight out of there. But she wasn't lucky enough to make a nice quiet escape.

"Well if it isn't Rachel. I suppose you weren't doing much of anything over the break right? Other than drugs and alcohol I suppose? Hm?" _great, the bitch is here'_ she thought. Kitty Walde, the bitch that dates the star player of their wonderful soccer team. Rachel rolls her eyes before turns around to face her.

"Ah, well if it isn't Kitty Walde, how's your manwhore of a boyfriend doing?" She says with a smile, she could see that Kitty was about to protest but she walked out on her before she could say anymore. what she had to say didn't matter. She had to get to class anyways. It seems like today's just going to be like any other shit day she've been living.

Later, she got into the class. The teacher takes attendance, everyone just nods at him with the occasional "Present!" "Here!" etc. Luckily Rachel get the window seat so she can just zone out whenever she want. Barely anyone sits near her unless it's classes other than homeroom, where she's forced to sit with other people. Or they're forced to sit with her. Anyways she was minding her own business, not talking to anyone, chilling out by herself, when she notice that there's just about total silence in the room.

A boy with a raven-black hair walks in. He's wearing a grey sweatshirt with a black and white hoody, his pants are a slightly darker shade of grey. Basically this boy is just about in complete grey scale mode. He looks around and gives a little smile.

"Alright guys, I'd like you to welcome our new student Santos Lopez. You should have all been notified about her arrival. Please be kind to him." She could her swooning. There's something about playful boyish grinning boys that always gets the girls in her class. The boy makes a small greeting that she doesn't hear before he walks her way through the tables to find a place to sit. But of all the place he could've chosen, he sat on the chair beside mine.

"So...uh hey." He says awkwardly. Rachel look at her and point one of her finger at herself. "Um, yes you." She rolls her eyes at her.

"Hey there newbie!" One blonde haired boy shouted as he approaches Santos, "I see you've met the Ice Queen." He says with a cheeky grin. Santos blinks in confusion and turns to look at her and then back at the blondie.

"Ice...Queen?" He says with some weird look on his face. The blondie smiles and sits down on another empty desk in front of them.

"Yeah, the girl you're sitting with, the _Ice Queen_." He says making the "quotation mark" gesture. The blondie looks at her and she glares at him

"Why are you called the Ice Queen?" Santos asks her. She look at her and sighs loudly that telling him: I don't want to talk to these people.

"See? She won't even talk to you. Like I said, _Ice Queen._" Oh god, why can't Blondie just grab the newbie/Santos/whatever away from there and into their corner of shit.

"Well, um, what's your name?" Santos asks.

He seems readily determined to start a conversation with her. She smirks, she take out her student ID and point to the name. Santos looks at it and so does the blondie. Rachel doesn't really know Blondie, but he has blonde hair so she should be named Blondie.

"So, Rachael? Is that how you prnounce it?" Rachel rolls her eyes and place the ID back into her back.

"I think you pronouce it as Ra- CH-el." Blondie shrugs to himself. They've been trying to talk to her for the past 15 minutes already.

"IF I tell you how to pronounce my name, will the two of you shut the fuck up?" She says coldly. The two of them looked surprised that she spoke, Blondie nods and Santos does too. "It's RA – CH –EL. RACHEL."

Luckily the bell rings and she stood up as soon as she could. She heard Santos say something like 'Wait up!' but she rushed to the halls. In the hallways there were a ton of people chatting by lockers and some bookworms being pushed around. She steer clear and away from the hoards of people and make her way to her first class. Biology. She enter 5 minutes before class starts. The teacher, an old guy that looks like he could be Einstein's doppelganger, greets her. He's a nice guy, at the very least he doesn't judge her attitude.

"Ms. Berry, have you any clue about where I placed my glasses? I can't seem to find them anywhere." He asks. She point to his forehead before sitting down at one of the large tables in the middle column. "Ah, there it is! Thank you Ms. Berry."

The bell rings and class starts. She sighs in relief, Blondie is in a different class and it seems Santos is too. But just her luck, Santos comes through the door just in time. _Fuck my life._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, anyone else sitting here?" _Fuck me._ Santos asks as Rachel glare at him in return, _for fuck's sake.'_ She thought. "Well, I guess not."

"You should go sit somewhere else." She her herself say. Santos still sits down and even edges her chair near hers.

"Sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to get Brian involved." _Oh so Blondie's name is Brian huh?'_ she thought, Santos looks at her expectantly.

"You shouldn't get involved either."

"Well, I just thought you might want someone to talk to. I mean, you seemed pretty alone in homeroom." Santos says, Rachel turns to look at him and he puts his hands up. "Not that I'm saying you're a lone, it's just you weren't talking to anybody. I'm sure you have friends I mean everyone has friends right? I just thought-"

"You thought that I was being left out." Rachel interrupted glaring at him hard, '_God will he ever stop prying the fuck out of me?'_

"Exactly. Why? Is that not the case?" Santos asks confused.

"No it isn't. I'm a very seclusive person." She said keep those sentences short, hoping that she's just shut up eventually.

"Why's that?"

"Could you stop." She says in unquestioning tone.

"Stop what?"

"Prying."

"But I just think it's interesting. I mean, I could already guess that you were seclusive. I just needed to make sure. But, isn't it lonely?" Rachel hears the teacher starts talking she listen halfheartedly to his lecture.

"No, it really isn't."

"I could help you get friends if you want." She noticed that he didn't ask a question irritating her.

"You, get me friends? Listen, Lopez. There's practically 2 differents types of people here. These guys," she points to those around them, "and me, and it's clear to me that you belong to these guys."

"Wow, that was the longest string of words you've ever spoken so far." Santos says.

"Did you not listen to a single word I said?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I listened. But I don't believe you." He says with his boyish grin.

"Well you should." The teacher calls on her and she knew which question on the board he wanted her to answer. She go up and write down the answer, the teacher smiles at her as she nods at him back. And once again, the bells rings. She rushes to her table, grabs her bag, and walks out of there as far as she could. _'She wouldn't chase me now, would he?'_


	2. Unexpected Surprised

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"RACHEL WAIT UP!" Santos yelled from across the hall. At the very least it was recess.

"Ugh!" I grumbled.

Some people are staring. _Shit. Now I've got the attention of the public._ I speed my way though the crowd. I see Blondie/Brian, Blondie Brian (whatever) walking out from his class. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Could you get the son of a bitch away from me?" I say harshly. Blondie looks at me with a shocked face. I tighten my grip around his collar.

"Okay..." I hear him weasel out of his vocal chords. I drop him. "Where is he?" I point to my right and give him an annoyed look.

Blondie gives me a slight nod before heading off into the crowd. _That should buy me some time..._ I walk briskly through a few people until I reach the back exit of the school. There's a row of shops run by the school around the corner there. I walk into that direction and choose to enter a silent coffee shop. There's a mild scent of coffee wafting in the air, and it calms me instantly. This one is a more rustic styled cafe than my usual go-to every morning one.

"Welcome Ms. Berry." An old waiter, Henry says. He gives me a kind smile.

"I'll have a black coffee and one cinnamon roll." I say as I take out my wallet. The old man smiles and turns around to brew the coffee.

"Just leave the money there, I'll go bring everything at your table."

"Alright." I do as he says and leave the money on the counter, "You can keep the change."

I take a seat near the door this time. Just in case I need a quick escape. My next block isn't a major one anyways, I'm worried about other people than class. I pull out my phone and check my personal inbox for any new e-mails. I've gotten 3 news ones since this morning. There's one from my parents, one from older sister (the "eldest"), and another from my younger brother (the closest one to my age).

To: chel_onez (Well, my sister made it for me so i didn't really know my id was)

From:

Cc:

Bcc:

Subject: How are you?

Hi Rach, your father here, we just wanted to know how you're doing? We're sorry we couldn't see you much during the break. We hope we'll finish work soon. Maybe during the summer we could catch up with you? I hear you're doing well in school. Did you make any new friends yet?

Leroy S. Berry

_Typical of my father to use his business e-mail. _I roll my eyes and type in a quick reply. I scroll down to see my younger brother e-mail. But it isn't anything important. My older sister's was much more intriguing.

To: chel_onez

From: marley_glamour

Cc:

Bcc:

Subject: Visit?

Hello dearest adorablest fashionable-est sistah of mine! :* Just wanted to tell you that I'm probably gonna visit ya on Freeday (get it? FREE-DAY since Friday is another holiday for ya ;) Anyways, I just wanted to let ya know, I also want news from my pretty little sister. As always, I freaking love you.

-xx Marley

PS: I gotcha some gifties ;)

I almost forgot that it was a holiday on Friday. Geez, so many holidays lately. Anyways I quickly reply to Marley as my coffee and food come in. Coffee's in a to-go cup and my cinnamon's in a paper bag. I take it and go, instead of relaxing. Marley is one of the few people that I can talk to. Her coming home is incredibly good news. I could probably talk to her about Santos and his obnoxiousness.

I walk to class feeling a little bit better about myself. Luckily Santos wasn't in this one. I think the week just got better. School goes by pretty quickly today. When the last bell rung I felt extreme relief. It takes a lot of energy to avoid Blondie and Santos. But then I remembered that I still had a meeting with the Comets board all lined up beside it. I roll my eyes.

"What are **you **doing here?" Asks this brunette with glasses. She arches her brow at me, _sizing me up are you?_

"I was invited." I say briefly.

"Like that would ever happen. Why would you be invited to a meeting with us? Could it be that someone caught you doing drugs and we're here to help defend you?" She askes, the smile in her voice almost palpable in the air. I smile right back at her.

"Ah the ever so proud Comets, I'll never get tired of your silly pride. You see, unlike well, all of you, I have more to myself than a badge to shove into someone's face aat school." She looks as if she's about to fight me off again but I speak before she does, "Also, why **wouldn't **_**I **_be invited into a meeting with you? I'm pretty sure that I still hold the highest academic standing before all of you, not even your president has reached my academic standards. What more are you? The ever so bothersome secretary." I smile at her and make my way to the door. I make a point in not looking at any of them, not even at the protesting president.

I take hold of the doorknob and open it.

_Showtime, Rachel. _My subconscious nods in approval.

So I was the first one to enter the meeting room. It's a cozy wooden room filled with a large wooden table and wooden chairs etc.. It was a bit dark, the only light coming is was the afternoon light coming from the large window at the end of one side of the room. Everyone went in and took their seats. Considering that I was the firs one to come inside, everyone else had rushed in and had gotten a seat before I did.

When I was about to sit down on one of the side chairs, the Headmistress went int. Mrs. Cassandra R. Tristan, a woman in her mid-30's that was as strict as she was beautiful. She's also married to Gilbert Tristan, a wealthy owner of some company I'd forgotten the name of. Anyways, she looked at me and glanced at the head of the table on my side. I gave her an are-you-seriously-making-me-sit-there look. She gives me a slight nod and I roll my eyes and take a seat there. Cassandra smiles in approval and sits at the opposite head.

"It seems we're missing one of you." Cassandra says, she raises an eyebrow at the president that sits to her left. The president golden blonde hair, green-blue icy eyes, he is rather handsome actually but he is an arrogant asshole and yes he is a guy.

"I'm sure she'll come in soon." The president says calmly. I roll my eyes and fold my arms over my shoulders.

I hear some running coming from outside the door. Then there was a sound that made it seem like the person stumbled getting to the door. Then there was another sound. The sound of what seemed like a dozen papers falling to the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Is no one going to help their poor comrade outside?" I heard myself say. But no one said anything, they just waited for the girl to get inside somehow.

I turn my head to and look at the shadow at the bottom of the door. _This is going to take absolutely forever._ I look at the time on my phone and stand up. Opening the door I find this asian with large glasses and funny look. There's a ton of papers on the floor and she's scrambling to get them all in one place. I kneel down beside her and grab as many papers as I can.

"Th-th-thank you..." She says. I look at her and she seemed like froze in place, "Y-y-you're R-Rachel Berry!"

"That's me alright." I say as I grab more papers. We finish in a few seconds in a few seconds and I straighten the papers in my hands and hand them over to her, "That should do it."

She still seemed to be in shock but after a couple blinks she seemed to remember the meeting. So we went back in. Well I went back in. The president gave her a stern look and Cassandra smiled at me. I plop myself back into my chair. The girl I helped sits on my left. She mouthed the words _Thank you _to me. I give a silent _hmph _in reply.

"Well then, shall we start the meeting?" Cassandra asks. I lay back on my chair and for about the next 30 minutes they talk about some stupid school shit involving the Comets.

"Mrs. Tristan, if I may ask," the president says as he glances at my direction, "Why is Rachel Berry here?" If I'm not wrong, he spoke my name with a hint of disgust. I smile and bite my lip while shaking my leg.

"Y-y-you sh-shouldn't d-do that... i-it's r-rude..." Whispered the stutter girl on my left. I glare at her and she freezes again. _Geez..._

"Actually, I'm quite interested to know that as well." I say to Cassandra. She looks at me and smiles brightly. _Well fuck, this probably won't be good._

"I'm sure you're all aware of our dear Rachel's reputation." Cassandra says, I arch my brow, and every else seems to be aware of the aura that I'm holding. "You should all also be aware of how high Rachel's academic standing is." Everyone looks at their feet.

"Where are you going with this conversation?" I say in an indignant manner. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I want to make Rachel a part of the Comets." Cassandra says. Everyone turns to look at me all wide eyed and shit.

"I do believe Comets have to have both high academic standards and citizenship status, which Rachel does not possess." Said the Brunette I fought with before the meeting. I hate to admit it, but I agree, being a Comet would bring me nothing but attention.

"I agree with Ms. Secretary here. I don't want to be one of them it's ridiculous." I say as I stare straight into Cassandra's eyes.

"Well, I don't think that you'll have much of a choice, Rachel." She raises her eyebrow at me. I decide not to push any more buttons.

"Why not?"

"Because of this." Cassandra holds a USB out and has one of the Comets set up the projector and the laptop to play it on.

"What does that have to do with me?" I say as they set it up.

"A lot of things, Rachel."

"For fuck's sake just give me a fucking answer." I say. _This is bullshit._

"The answer's on the video, I think you'll find that it's harder that it looks to refuse this person's request." I hear the video began to play and I look at the screen to my right on th e wall. An old woman appears on the screen, she's elegant, rich, her past beauty shows in her face. The thing was... I knew exactly who she was...


	3. The Comets and Grandmother

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

Her name is Samantha Corcoran, she's my grandmother. I've met her plenty of times, she's somewhere over the rainbow or some shit. I wouldn't say I hate her but it's not like I really like her or something. She has so many grandchildren, that I'm surprised that she has the time to send a personal video like this.

"Are you sure that this isn't a private video, Cassandra?" I ask her.

"She specifically asked me to show this to you during this meeting." Cassandra replies stiffly. I'm surprised that no one's talked to me about how I address Cassandra. But they're probably all too focused on my grandmother.

"Good afternoon, my name is Samantha Corcoran. Some of you may have heard of me, I'm a very _**special**_ benefactor of the academy." She speaks as if she was here already. "I'll speak frankly, Rachel, I know I have not contacted you in the last 5 years. I know what I've told you to become. I should know, I've trained you well."

"That's one word for it." I arch my brow, I know she can't hear me, but I wished she could.

"Amongst all of my grandchildren, you've impressed me the most. You remind me of myself when I was young. It's quite an accomplishment to freeze the heart and kill the soul. But I want you to experience more than what I've experienced in the past." _What the fuck does that mean?_ I'm too busy listening to the video than to mind the whispers and stares coming at me. Samantha's video continues on talking. I don't want to hear her cryptic computerized voice.

"Call her." I hear myself command Cassandra. She looks at me.

"I can't exactly –"

"Call her right now." I say coldly. Cassandra narrows her eyes at me and I glare straight back at her. "If you don't call the old hag then I will."

"You're in no position to –" I pick up my phone and start searching up her number. Cassandra sighs in disbelief. "Alright you win, we'll cakk her right now." Cassandra nods at the president. He sets up the laptop and calls Samantha in Skype.

"Helloooo?" I hear a voice, it's my older brother's. The video turns on and I see his face. I stand up and find that someone set up a webcam facing myself. _Convenient._

"Noah, I want to speak to Samantha." I say, I ignore everyone's stares as I go up and center on the webcam.

"Rachel? Alrights, one Samantha skype call coming right up!" The video turns blurry and I hear a door open. Some muffled voices come through the line and then I'm face with her, the elegant Samantha.

"Hello grandma." I say flatly. Samantha's face suddenly has a hint of a smile.

"Hello, Rachel. I knew you wouldn't be able t hear it all from just the video." She nods at the side and I'm pretty sure it's a nod to my brother.

"You know my reasons. Now explain." I said.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected call Mrs. Corcoran, it's just that –" Cassandra interrupted but Samantha raises her hand and she shuts her trap.

"I do owe you an explanation. But you should have at least finished the video. I did spend some time on it."

"I prefer to hear things in the present and not in the past. I find it cowardly what you did."

"Well, I can't argue with your judgment Rachel. You always were like me." She smiles openly.

"Enough with this. Tell me why, I've wasted enough time here with these _**Comets.**_" I spit the word out like it's a pile of shit.

"Tsk, tsk, Rachel. I want you to get along with them." She said, amused at my expression.

"_Get along? _That isn't what we agreed on when I signed up for this." I fold my arms in frustration.

"It was either this or another option, Rachel."

"What option?"

"I'd prefer not to disclose this subject with the people around you currently." I look around and turns back to her on the screen.

"I see your point. So tell me, what's the point of getting alont with these people?"

"It may be strange for me to say this now, but I don't want you to isolate yourself."

"Why's that?" I say with an arched brow.

"I've thought about my life and I thought about how miserable it really was when i was your age, alone and as cold as ice. Had I not had an arranged marriage I don't think I would've had anyone to be with really. I don't want you to end up like me." She says, the emotion in her voice felt sentimental.

"I'd love to thank you for your concern, but you know me better than most."

"So, my question is, Rachel dear, will you try?" I smirk at the screen and turn around. I face all of the Comets and face the screen again I give a slight nod and Samantha smiles.

"Although, Grandma. I'm afraid they'll have to try much harder than I have to." My grandmother's smile widens.

"Why, of course dear, do give them a show." With that, the conversation's over. No goodbyes, no nothing. I turn and glance at all of the people in the room.

"You all heard what she said. But the thing is," I fold my arms and smile, "I want some changes for this to be possible." _More like a million changes, _I said in my head. I think I just found a new entertainment source.

"Like what changes? Excuses for you to –" Secretary says, but the president holds a hand up.

"Although we'd like to provide changes, we can't do that for the sake of only one new member." He says, with arrogance, annoyance, or whatever that was in his voice.

"How about, Mr. President shuts the fuck up for a second and listens?" I say to him. Cassandra smiles, she knows what I'm doing. "First off, I want to be second president, not vice, second. In other words, I want to have half the responsibility of this guy over here." I pointed to Mr. President.

"I don't think that you'd be able to handle it, and my name's Quinton Fabray, not Mr. President." He says coldly.

"I think that you'll find me handy. Especially when you have other things to concern yourself with." I say to him with an arched brow.

"I don't have anything in particular might stray my concers as a Comet away." He arches his brow right back at me.

"Unfortunately, as a Comet, you have several activites in the next 2 weeks that require your concers. To which, I volunteer to help with, as a new Comet. Public activites aren't very good for me. I'd prefer staying inside." Quinton looks at me and ponders upon the idea.

"You swear you'll do this accordingly?" He asks. I give a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course. It's the only thing I can do to shut my family up." I pick my bag up and take out a notepad and pen. "Contact detais." He picks up the pen and quickly scribbles them down.

"Is the meeting d-done th-then?" Stutter girl askes. I take back the notepad.

"I'm sure as hell done. Now if you'd excuse me." I say as I walk out of the meeting room. Stutter girl follows me out and chases after me for a bit.

"What may I do for you?" I ask as I come to a stop. She pants for a while before handing me a package.

"I was told to give this to you." She says in a perfectly clear sentence. I look at her and take the packge from her hands.

"Thanks..." I say not knowing what to call her.

"Tina,"

"Well, thanks Tina." She turns the other way and I go my way back through the halls.

By the time I got to the parking lot, my car's already there waiting for me. Carl stands outside and holds a cup of coffee from my favorite cafe. I take it from him, give a slight nod of approval, and step inside the car. He gets in fairly quick and begin to drive away.

"How was school today Ms. Berry?" He asked.

"Fine, the usual." I say as I sip my coffee and the rest of the car ride is maintained in silence.

By the time we'd arrived back at home I was beginning to feel tired. So I went straight into my bedroom and lay down. I reach for the package and unwrap it. I find the Comet's Handbook, a badge, a folder filled with all school activities for the year, and a certificate. _Well that was helpful._ I throw the things onto the floor, _I'll pick them up later._

I think to myself as I grab my laptop and login to my e-mail. There's nothing new, although sooner or later I'm sure I'll receive some sort of congratulations from a family member. For the first time in what seems like ages, my chat box pops up. We had a chat box for quick messaging between students, fortunately for me, I'd blocked most of the people that'd bother me. So the one person that would probably dare to bother me was none other than –

**Santos : HI THERE!**

I contemplate on answering or ignoring but then out came another:

**Santos: I know you're there you know.**

**Santos: I can just sense you**

**Santos: You're going to reply sooner or later.**

On some stupid whim, I gave an answer.

**Rachel: How do you know my e-mail?**

**Santos: Looked it up in the contack list at the school secretary's.**

**Rachel: Persistent Bastard.**

**Santos: Mean, much?**

**Rachel: I'm logging off.**

**Santos: No. You're NOT.**

**Rachel: Yes I am.**

**Santos: I'll bother you all day tomorrow.**

**Rachel: I don't think that's possible.**

**Santos: We have all our classes together tomorrow.**

**Rachel: Stalker much?**

**Santos: :P**

**Rachel: You know what?**

**Santos: What?**

**Rachel: Fuck off.**

**Santos: Whatever, BTW I didn't see YOU after school.**

**Rachel: Stop it.**

**Santos: Stop what?**

**Rachel: Acting like you've known me for a very long time as your friend.**

**Santos: Phone number please?**

**Rachel: No.**

At this point I was already telling myself to log off. But something kept me on, like a need to tease this guy. Whatever.

**Santos: Pleeeeaaase.**

**Rachel: No.**

**Santos: Come on.**

**Rachel: No fuck off.**

**Santos: If you wanted me to fuck off you would've logged out the moment I started.**

**Rachel: Smarter than you seem, still, fuck off.**

**Santos: Number.**

**Rachel: NO.**

**Santos: YES.**

**Rachel: UGH.**

**Santos: URGH.**

**Rachel: Stop that.**

**Santos: Stop what?**

**Rachel: Ugh fine.**

I type in my phone number and shut my computer. I need a long relaxing hot bath right now. As soon as I filled the bath with a shit ton of bubbles I soaked myself right in. Now this is a feeling I'll never get sick of. Quiet bath, soothing bubbles, sweet scents, I always feel so much more relaxed when it's quiet and there aren't any problems. I take my phone from my side and decided to play some music what it begins to vibrate in my hand. _Well, there goes my happy time._ I answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Whoa, you actually answered!" Santos's voice rings in my ear so loud that I had to pull my phone away for a while.

"Is there anything important that you're going to tell me?" I ask impatiently.

"Nope."

"Then goodbye Mr. Lopez." I say stiffly as I hang up on him. But another call comes in as soon as I hung up. But it wasn't Santos's.

"Hello, would this be Rachel Berry's number?" Asks a guy, it takes me a few seconds to recognize it as the voice of the President, Quinton.

"Yes this is." I reply. _God, can't I have time to myself for a few seconds?_

"Good, this is Quinton, the Comet's President. I've sent the e-mails."

"Alright, goodbye." I was going to hang up but Quinton spoke before I could.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to discuss your responsibilities upcoming as my 'other half' as soon as possible."

"Listen for second Fabray, I'm trying to relax, duties later, I have something important right now." I tell him sternly. He retaliates.

"I thought you said you were capable of being my 'other half', or was that all an act?" I sigh angrily.

"Well, you see Mr. President Quinton, I have duties to myself right now. Such as finishing my bath, or would you like to discuss this while I'm butt-naked in a bathtub right now? This isn't exactly the right way to discuss responsibilities."

"I... I understand. I'll call you again in 15 minutes." He says, his voice cracking for a second.

"Make that 30." Then I hung up. _God now I have people bugging me even when I'm at home!_

"Argh!" I grumble as I get out of the tub. Minutes later I find myself on another call with President Quinton.

"Did you receive the files I'd sent you?" He asks me as I pull up my e-mail on my laptop.

"Yes."

"Do you know what to do with them?"

"Yes."

"Most of these require the headmistress' approval, could you send them to her as well?"

"Yes."

"Do you have her e-mail?"

"Yes." I sigh.

"Could you attend tomorrow's meeting at 3 in the Comets lounge?"

"Yes." _Wait what? _"Wait, we have a meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes." _Ugh, geez, thanks a lot Grandma! I miss her bitch higness more than ever._

"Is this all you had to tell me?"

"Yes, that's all." And with that I hang up on him before he said anything else. I put my laptop away and shove my head into a pillow.

"Ugh!" I muffle. _God damn it. Now I have commintments to make. All because of my fucking grandmother!_ Yet by some miracle, I was able to sleep soundly that evening.


	4. Breakfast and The Script

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

An endless ringing fills the room and I wake instantly. I check my alarm clock. It's 3 in the morning... Without looking at the caller ID, I answer my phone.

"Rachel... Berry... present..." I say groggily.

"Oh, uh, whoops. Did I call too early?" I heard Santos's annoying voice.

"No shit Sherlock." I roll my eyes. "It's 3 in the morning Santos Lopez, urgh leave me alone." I yawn softly.

"Um, well, I was just wondering... Would you like to hang out this morng?" I yawn again. But Santos keeps on talking. "I know that you'd probably not tell me but it's just that I want to get to know you better. I mean as a friend. Well, I know it's early. Believe me, I'm just one of those early birds you know? I mean it's alright if you reject... What's your home adress?"

"12 Quantum Street 10 minutes away from Carmel Academy." I say absentmindedly as I fall back and drift quickly into sleep. I wake to madness. One of my personal maids, Evelyn, barged into my room at 5:30.

"Ms. Rachel! A boy is waiting for you downstairs." She says excitedly. _Oh boy._

"Tell him to go away." I say as I curl up in my bed.

"Oh but Ms. Rachel! He's quite charming, handsome latin boy to be sure, you should get dressed!"

"No." I said but Evelyn drags me out of the bed. "EVELYN! I SAID NO!"

"Now, now, Ms. Rachel. I've been your maid for 10 years, and this is the first time and perhaps the last time that I'll ever see a man tell me that you agreed to go out with him."

"What? I didn't say that."

"Well you told him where you lived, which is much closer than anyone could ever get to asking you out on a date." In a moment's notice I'm dressed in a white mini-skirt, black skin-tight tank top, heels, and I look like I'm about to go on a girly shopping spree. Luckily I got to do my usual make-up shit.

"Evelyn, I can't go to school in this." I said as she pushes me through the halls.

"Yes you can, you always wear jeans, the sluths in your school wear panty shorts, you need some sort of retaliation." She says as she rushes me.

"I don't need retaliation. I just got into the Comets, and although I don't care about them, I don't need their nagging on my less than conservative outfit."

"No worries." She stops and hands me a white coat, black over the knee socks, and some shades. "That should handle the conservative-ity problem when you get back to school. Now go!"

She practically pushed me all the way to the foyer. Evelyn hands me a handbag with everything I need, I still don't know how she knows where all my stuff is after 10 years. I shove my jacket, socks, and shades into it and look up to find a goofily grinning Santos. I sighs, _here goes my day._

"Me and my big blabbering sleepy yawning mouth." I say out loud. He opens the door for me without a word, which is sort of surprising.

"Thanks Eves!" He shouts to Evelyn. She smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"You're quite the charmer." I say.

"Yes, but it doesn't have any affect on you." I arch my brow.

"I've known you a day, and you're bringing me to god, no, hell, knows where." Santos just grins at me as he pushes me out the door into his convertible. Carl arches his brow in amusement, I think.

"Carl, pick me up at 4 today. Comets meeting." I say sharply. Carl nods without question.

Santos drives off and soon I find myself sitting down in a restaurant about 5 minutes away from the academy. It's a small cozy white restaurant, luxurious too. Barely anyone was in there, I mean it was 6:20 something. Santos has a wide grin on his face as I look for something on the menu.

"Stop that." I say as I frown at him.

"Stop what?" He says cheekily. I roll my eyes and Santos calls a waiter. "So what are you going to eat mademoiselle?"

"I think you should decide." I say placing the menu down. "But I'll have a latte for myself." He smirks aat me then places a few orders and hadns the waiter a card.

"So, you're a Comet now." He askes, still smirking.

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should know that I just got in as well." He says, I look at him in horror.

"Are you joking right?" He gives a small laugh and takes a badge out of his front pocket.

"I was told yesterday that I'd gotten a high enough score on the entrance exam to join them. Cool , right? Now I get to spend more time with you." He says gaily.

"Quite the contrary, I'm going to be very busy." Our food comes swiftly and there really isn't much to say about it. Think of it as practical breakfast, pancakes, omelet, etc...

"Good food right?" He asks me.

"Not bad for someone like yourself. You're a lot more sophisticated than you look." Santos laughs as I take a sip of my latte.

"Maybe."

"What business does your family run?" I asks as he adjusts in his seat.

"Well, various types really, but well, this restaurant for one, is one of them." I arch my brow in amusement.

"So you bring me here because you probably won't pay for it? So much for 'sophistication'..." I say disapprovingly.

"No, it's just that this place is close to school and it isn't very crowded. I thought you'd apprecite it if the place wasn't filled with much people. So yeah." I shrug.

"Well, it's a pretty good place. One I haven't been to either. So, I appreciate it." I said and he gives me this "shocked" face.

"That's probably the first compliment you've ever give me." He says with a smile. I stand up. "Just be careful that it won't be your last either." I start walking out the door and I hear him stumble to get to me. _God, this guy is so fucking tenacious._

"Hey! Come on, we could at least hang out some more before school right?" He says as he catches up to me.

"Santos, the 'hang out' I believe is done when the person you 'hang out' with needs to go, and I for one, need to go." I say as I continue to walk along the sidewalk.

"Then I'll come along with you and we can have a hang out while walking until you reach the place where **you **need to **go**." He says brightly.

"Ugh, you know what, you can do whatever the hell you want." Then all of a sudden he breaks out into a long string of words about homework, school, class activities, etc...

"Oh yeah, why are you so you know, cold?" He asks, trying to be kind and all.

"Ask the warm." I say sarcastically, although I have to admit, I did sound colder than usual. I took a deep breath and put on the white coat that Evelyn gave me earlier. "Not that I'm particularly trying to be cold."

"Did you just indirectly do some sort of apology?" He asks with another grin.

"You can think whatever you want about it."

"Then I'll take it as an apology."

Later that day, I'm heading to the meeting room.

"Rachel, did you send those files?" Quinton asks me as I enter the Comets meeting room.

"Yes." _I can't believe it's 3 o'clock already. _School flew by pretty quickly today and I'm stuck at a meeting.

"Quinton, we need help on editing the script." I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll help you out in just a second.

"Wa-wa-wait, what script?" I asked as I stopped looking around my laptop. Quinton smirked at me, the bitch, smirked at **me.**

"The Comets always have a contribution to the school festival which will be going on the next week. Your class should have told you this." He says.

"Yeah, I know about the school festival. I _asked_ you what script, and for what while you're at it." I say as I continue reading through an activity sheet on my computer.

"The Comet's including some of those in the theater department are going to perform some sort of love story during the festival."

"Well count me out." I say as I start making some corrections on the document.

"Actually, someone assigned you a leading role." Tina said shyly. I sighed deeply.

"Tell me what role." Quinton cleared his throat. I looked around at everyone and no one seemed to want to tell me, then came a loud moise at the door.

"Sorry everyone! I sorta got lost, the name's Santos!" I glared at him and he looked around processing the fact that it was very quiet. "Um, did something happen?" _Idiot._

"Santos, you wouldn't happen to know what role I was assigned for the school festival play right?" I asked him coldly.

"Actually, I just got the paper right here." He takes out a sheet of paper and hands it over. I grab it from him and find my name at the top.

"Rachel Berry as Monica Rose, the harsh young protagonist of the story." Santos hands me another paper.

"This one is a brief summary of your character and," He hands me booklet, "here's the script." I give a small chuckle.

"You're kidding right? Who the hell wrote this shit?" I ask everyone seemed to be twiddling their fingers. I turn to the president but he says nothing.

"I..I did..." Tina says weakly. I frown her, she struggles to speak. "I... I didn't think it would actually get selected... and I didn't know they were casting us into the roles as well... I'm sorry... Please don't get angry..." I sigh heavily.

"Could I back out of this?" I ask Quinton, but he shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, this was your grandmother's way of introducing you as a new Commets member. Since we barely have enough time to arrange a ceremony."

"So I have no say in this whatsoever?"

"I'm afraid not." I look at the paper with all the roles and stare at the first two names.

**Fire and Ice**

**Starring **

Rachel Berry as Monica Rose, the harsh young protagonist of the story

Quinton Fabray as Daniel Charlton

I smirked for a second.

"Quinton Fabray, huh." I say as I hold the paper out to Mr. President.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"It seems I'm not the only one involved." He takes the paper from me and stares at, what I'm guessing, is his name.

"There must be some sort of mistake." He says worriedly. It was my turn to smirk.

"Tina, what exactly happens between Daniel Charlton and Monica Rose, in the story?" Tina beams at me.

"Well, basically, Monica is cold hearted and she meets Daniel Charlton who's almost as cold as her. The two are force to spend time together until one day Monica is forced to make a decision. Monica's heart is with Daniel but she's to involve with Stephan. But the end is all good, Stephan learns to accept Monica's feelings towards Daniel and the scene eds with one passionate kiss between Daniel and Monica as they embrace each other's arms..." Quinton practically freezes when he heard the last sentence.

"I'm guessing we're both in deep shit right now, huh, Quinton?" I say as I sit back down and read through the script. "I didn't know you enjoyed this type of romance, Tina." I say, amused at what she'd written. There are some pretty bold lines in here Tina blushes at my compliment.

"I was inspired by _Pride and Prejudice_ well, the classics." She says softly. "And to be honest, Rachel, you seems to be perfect for Monica's character." I smile.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment. This is set in the mid- 1800s huh."

"Somewhere along that time, I didn't really specify." She says enthusiastically.

"But you were very specific with all the other details, if I wasn't really angry at being casted, I'd say this is something I'd want to watch myself."

Tina smiles at me and Quinton looks back and forth from the paper and to myself and I catch his gaze. Santos hands Quinton his script and the clock hits 4. I stand up and grab my things but before I can leave, Quinton stops me.

"I thought you didn't want to do this." Santos looks at me too. He doesn't seem to happy about the situation as I see him peek at one of the scripts in his hand.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice now do we?" I say with a smile as I turn to leave the room.

"Rachel! Please wait!" I hear Tina call me. I stop as she's panting, similar to when she chased me out of the meeting just yesterday.

"Anything else you wanted to say?" I asked her. She simply smiled at me.

"I know you'll do well in acting the part." I smiled a little back at her.

"Although I'm not interested in theater, I do have to admit, this'll be quite the show."


	5. Two in One

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

"Ms. Berry, you're later than usual." Carl tells me as I walk towards the car. I roll my eyes at him as I grab the latte he has prepared for me.

"I forgot about the meeting after school." I say casually as I get into the car and start zoning out.

We arrive home at around 4:30 and I rush to my bedroom. It's only been two days since I've gone back to school and I'm already surrounded by crappy events. The school festival is only about 4 weeks (at the most) away. We've only gotten our scripts now and I don't even know when rehearslas start. I even have to organize all the files Mr. President left me. I grab my laptop from my bag and plop down onto my desk. As I scan through all of the files and edit them I find myself getting tired of looking at the screen. So I get up and walk into the "playroom" where my little sister was fooling around.

"Rachel!" I hear my little sister, Beth, call out to me. I run towards her and swing her around.

"How's my dearest little sister?" I say as she giggles in my arms. I suddenly get the idea that I'm beginning to feel like a bipolar bitch but I shake it off.

"I'm fine, you haven't come to play with me in forever!" She screams as I tickle her. I put her down and give her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry okay? What do you wanna play today?" I ask as I give her a pout.

She grabs my hand and drags me to the playhouse and we play for about 2 hours before dinner starts. I decide to just grab something from the kitchen and eat it in the bedroom. I'd rather not be at the disciplinary dinner table especially when my little sister's nanny is there. She's been my nanny too and I don't enjoy her company.

"Evelyn, do we have any pesto risotto in the fridge?" I say as I open up the fridge in the kitchen. Evelyn's one of our maids in charge of cooking our head cook was probably already back into his quarters anyways.

"I think there's some left, just heat it in the oven." She says as she washes the dishes. I grab a container labeled PesRi and heat it up. When it finishes I head back into my room and read the script as I eat.

_Monica: Mr. Charlton, it's a pleasure to see you._

_Daniel: and you, I imagine you're preparations for the wedding are going smoothly._

_Monica: They're more like my mother's preparations, I feel like she should be the one having the wedding. (She walks closer to Daniel and hands him an invitation)._

_Daniel: Classy invitation, it's sure to be a spectacle._

_Monica: I'm sure it will._

_(A long silence plays between the two)_

I stop reading, i feel sick already having to picture myself acting alongside a soft hearted president. It's unnerving and weird. I sigh and place my finished plate onto my "clean up" cabinet. It's where I store dirty dishes and other things that need dishawashing or cleaning. I climb into bed and continue reading through the script. I fall asleep reading it and wake up pretty early. It was 5:00 and I wanted to get a head start so I showered and got ready for school. By 5:45 I was on my laptop finishing all the documents that needed filling up and editing all the other files that Quinton had sent me. I finished at 6 and ran into the underground garage and grabbe the keys to my personal car. A Porsche 997 my personal favorite birthday gift of all time.

I quickly text Carl to take the day off since I planned on driving myself today, and then I got into my car and hooking my phone up to my car I play one of my favorite playlists. I pick the song _Young and Beautiful _by Lana Del Rey, it was currently one of my favorites. Though I don't find it relatable, it had a calming beat. I drive to a famous hotel called La Chateau de Belle. One of my favorite restaurants was found beside the lobby. It was a cafe/patisserie, and I went there at least once a week. When I enter I sit at a window seat, barely anybody in my school go here because they'd rather get room service or whatever they like to eat/wherever.

"What may I get you?" Asks one of the female waiters, she blinks a few times at the sight of me and grins. "Wait a second, you're one of our regulars! Rachel right? Do you want our special or something else?"

"The special and a hot latte as well," I say and spot their dessert special. "and probably one of your blueberry cheesecakes in a cup,"

"Will that be all?" I nod and she leaves me to think. I slowly begin to daydream when I hear a familiar voice.

"Did you receive the papers from Rachel? I sent them to her the other night." It was Quinton on the phone with his platinum blonde hair swept back while he wears his usual outfit, a polo shirt and some black slacks. As he tries to spot a free table his eyes land on mine, _shit..._ Then the motherfucker starts walking towards me as he ends the call.

"Rachel Berry, I didn't know you lived here as well." He says amused and he takes a seat in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I called you over to sit with me." I say as I arch my brow and glare at him.

"Then, would you mind if I sit here?" He asks, I roll my eyes at him. A brunette waitress comes by excitedly.

"Mr. Fabray, what will you be having this morning?" She asks with over the top sweetness.

"The usual please," He says as he gives the waitress a smile. She nods at him and I can see her blush and sashay to wherever she came from.

"Flirting with the hotel staff?" I ask amused as the waitress that served me places my food in front of me. She gives me a kind smile.

"I didn't think you had company, Ms. Berry."

"Me neither, the other waitress has him covered though." I had her my credit card along with 50 dollars. She looks at me in confusion I wink at her and she gives me a slight nod and a smile as she leaves.

"It seems the Ice Queen has a warm side as well, huh?" Quinton says giving me the same amused look I'd given him.

"She's a part timer here and she has 2 children to support." I say absentmindedly as I begin eating.

"How do you know that?"

"I over hear her talking about it sometimes when she's at the counter." I say as I roll my eyes. "It's none of your business anyways. Also just for your information, I don't live here."

"I hear you've already mailed all the documents to Cassandra." He says in amusement, the flirtatious waitress comes over and places Quinton's plate onto the table at an ecruciatingly slow rate.

"I'm sorry miss, but could you move the fuck out of my line of vision?" I say as I narrow my eyes at the waitress.

"Well, I'm sorry, **kind **guest, I just wanted to serve **this guest **his food." She bats her eyes at me.

"You know, if you want fuck the guy, you could just tell him." I say with a smile.

"I'm no gold digger, unlike **some **people." She says as her eyes landed on me. I just laugh at her.

"Better a gold digger than a slutty waitress uselessly flirting with hotel guests." I wave her off but she seemed to be determined to come up with a good comeback. Luckily my waitress drags her off into the kitchen to have a word with her.

"You seem to pick fights with just about anybody." Quinton laughs as he takes a bite of his food.

"I don't fight if you don't annoy me. She was in the way and unlike you, I don't enjoy girls that throw themselves onto a table."

"Jealous?" I glare at the word.

"I think you're over-estimating your worth." I say as I take another bite of my food. I hold my hand up to the counter and make an invisible x. The waitress that served me emerges and spots my hand sign, she nods and comes towards me handing me my credit card.

"As per your hand sign, I'm guessing the cake order's cancelled?" I nod my head and take the credit card from her hand. She leaves with no further questions.

I decide to leave then, but Quinton stands up and makes his own hand sign to one fothe waiters. I get into the outdoor parking lot at the hotel's side and unlock my car. Quinton runs over to me.

"What?" I ask him irritably.

"I need you to work on something with me in the office." He says, I check the time on my phone, it's 7:30.

"We only have 30 minutes left until class starts." I say as I open my car door.

"It's pretty important, I can excuse you from your first block, well, you could excuse yourself, now that you're the second president. But I can be very persuasive."

"That's important, huh?" He nods.

"Very." He says

"Hop in." I say as I get into the car and so does he.

"Nice car." He said.

"I know." I replied.

"So, I'm skipping my first period because you can't get into character. Give me a break Fabray, you have 3 weeks." I roll my eyes at him

"Well are you going to help me or not?" I sigh.

"No I'm not, I'm going to go ahead and organize whatever remaining documents we have." I take a seat at the meeting table and bring out my laptop.

"So you're seriously not going to help me?

"Nope." I begin typing away. "I honestly think you shouldn't be so concerned, it's just a show."

"Just tell me, how the heck we're going to do the..uh... last scene."

"You mean the kiss scene." I say absentmindedly as I continue going through files sorting and editing at the same time.

"Yeah."

"We fake it." I said shrugged.

"How?" Quinton asks, I arch my brow without taking my eyes off the screen.

"We go almost cheek to cheek and turn away from the crowd. Then we just embrace and stuff. It'l look pretty convincing." Quinton seems to grunt in approval.

"That solves the terrible ending."

"Yup." I finish up on the sorting. "So since I'm not helping you, can I go now?"

"Wait until first period is over. It's not a good idea for you to get out of the meeting early and not return to class."

"Yeah, alright I get it." An awkward silence plays between us.

"So..."

"Please don't start a conversation. It'll make us sound stupid in here." I close my laptop. I hear the faint sound of the bell ringing and get up.

"What, no goodbye?" Quinton asks. I smirk without looking at him.

"Definitely none." I walk out of the room and I almost immediately crash into a dazed Santos.

"Whoa, sorry there I wasn't looking at where I was go –" I frown at him.

"That much was obvious." I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Santos seems intrigued.

"You just came out of the meeting right?" I nodded as I kept walking. "You were in there the entire first period right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"It was only you and the president wasnt at it?" I nodded again. Santos's face almost seems serious for a second. "Were you and the president... together?"

"Yeah. I already said that." Santos's face grows even darker.

"So... are you guys serious?" He asks nervously glancing at me.

"What?" I say completely confused.

"Are you guys serious?" He repeated.

"Wait, hold on a second. What the fuck are we talking about?"

"Are you and the president in a serious relationship together?" Santos asks sadly. It took me just about 30 seconds to process what he'd just said.

"Why would I be in a relationship with him?" I blurt instantly. Santos breathes out a large sigh of relief.

"Phew, I thought you were in relationship. I don't like competing." He says with a slight laugh.

"You only met me 3 days ago." I say sternly as I walk away. But Santos continues to run after me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asks annoyed.

"But don't you think we have some sort of connection? I certainly felt it." Santos says with a bright smile completely ignoring my recent comment.

"We don't" I say as I yawn. _Maybe I should have slept some more this morning..._

"You seem tired."

"I'm not, don't worry about it." So we go on back into class.

Classes were extremely boring today. I almost completely fell asleep during my world history class. Not like my teacher cared, she's been teaching me since I was little as well. When school ended I almost had to drag myself out into the parking lot. But I found Santos running after me again.

"RACHEL! Where are you going?" He asks with glee. _Where the fuck does this guy get all his energy from?_

"Home." I say as I walk to my car and when I'm about to enter, Santos holds the door.

"Are you driving?" I nod. "I have somewhere I want to show you. If you want to see." He says with a bright smile.

"No." I said impatiently as he still blocking my way frowing. "URGH! Move!" I said.

"Come on, just this once." He tried again, I sighed.

"If I go, you're bringing me back home." I say, too tired to care with an argument. I toss my keys to Santos and go to the other side of the car. Santos is overjoyed. But to my surprise, we drive in complete silence and I fall asleep in the car...

"Rachel..." I hear Santos call me and I yawn as I blink my eyes open. "Phew, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"I'm... totally... awake." I say still groggy from my catnap. "How long have I been asleep?"

"15 minutes, we just got here." He says with a bright smile. I look around at where we are.

"And we are in...?"

"An amusement park." I climb out of the car and Santos quickly gets out too and locks it and places **my **keys in his back pocket.

"You better not lose my keys." I say sternly as I still try to wake my body up.

"Don't worry about them, I'll make sure to take of them."

"Why are we at the amusement park? It's Thursday." I ask as I cross my arms over my chest. "I do believe we have class tomorrow."

"You need to loosen up. Plus, catnaps can ruin your sleep cycle, so I'm going to tire you out so you can sleep soundly tonight." I frown at him. "Come on, I'll make sure that we have a ton of fun!"

He drags me to the entrance pays for what seems like a ton of tickets. Then he drags me to merry go round. It wasn't much fun except when Santos practically got harassed by some children asking him for a turn on the only horse left. Then he drags me off again to play some shooting game, which I kicked his ass at. We enter a haunted house, spinning rides, the Viking boat ride, just about everything (other than the rollercoaster). We head into a little restaurant after and have a meal.

"Enjoying yourself?" Santos asks me with a wide grin. I smirk.

"It's better than sitting around at home." He pouts at me.

"Oh come on, it's gotta be even better than that." Santos stops to think for a second. "We haven't gone on single roller coaster... have we?" I almost visibly pale at the thought of riding one.

You see, when I was little, one of my cousins pushes me off a fucking giant hill when we were skying. I ended up bruised, sprained an ankle, freezing to death, and all kind of shit. Traumatizing me, I was 5 fucking years old. I wasn't even supposed to sky down that side of the hill. I haven't seen my cousin in years but if I do see him I'm pushing him off a goddamn cliff. So here I am today, afraid of anything that I know travels downward at an extremely swift speed.

"I have to go home." I say sternly as I stand up but Santos grabs my arm.

"We're riding a rollercoaster." I try to yank my arm out of his grip but he's surprisingly strong.

"No, we're not." I say as I continue to yank my arm away from him. But he holds on pretty well.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He says as he practically drags me to the tallest one there. I feel my knees weaken but I do my best to stand my ground.

"We're only riding once." I say, successfully hiding what nervousness I have in my voice.

"Sure thing!" Santos drags me out to a seat 3 rows behind the front and I'm honestly a it relieved. That was until... the couple at the front row practically storm out and I magically appeared at the front seat with an extremely satisfied Santos.

"We're so very lucky, huh? I mean it's unlucky for the couple but now we get the front row! This is awesome!" Santos grins at me.

I almost want to make a run of it. When the harnesses, restraints, or whatever the hell you call them were pulled down I felt like I was on the verge of an anxiety attack. But I made sure not to make any reactions that Santos would notice. When the roller coaster ride starts, it was pretty okay. Until that slow and torturous climb up that ginormous fucking hill before the drop, I had to clench my fists to stop myself from shaking.

"Um... Rachel... are you alright?" Santos asks, completely relaxed. I suck some air through my teeth.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I manage to say. But as we got closer and closer I felt a sudden warmth around me. I opened my eyes to find Santos's arms holding me in my place. I'm surprised he could reach me with the harness still on him. He leans closer to my ear.

"You should've told me, you know." He whispers. I wish I could have said something back but my anxiety overwhelmed me. "Don't worry, the ride only lasts about another minute or so. Hang on."

Santos gives me his usual smile and doesn't let go of me until the ride ends. When the harnesses are lifted I race off my car but remember that Santos had my keys. _Shit..._ I've never lost my calm in front of others before. I could hardly stand my humiliation and now I had to wait for the cause of it. Santos arrives fast and I can hardly look him in the eye.

"We're going. Now." I say coldly, Santos unlocking my car and I scramble in. I hear Santos laugh to himself.

"You know, you didn't have to be so embarrassed about it." He says as he gets into the car and outs the key into the ignition. I don't say anything. "Oh, yeah. The roller coaster people gave me photo they took during the first drop. Wanna see?" I widen my eyes.

Santos chuckles and produces it from his pocket but he doesn't give it to me. The picture had me flustered and in Santos's arms as he gave me that smile. My cheeks warm as I just remember how close I was to him... physically...

"Give it to me." I command. Santos sticks his tongue out at me.

"I'm keeping it because it's different side of you." I reach for it but Santos quickly places it into his back pocket and sits down firmly.

"Santos, I swear to God if that shit makes its way to another person –"

"Don't worry about it. It's me first picture of you and it's with me, too. There's no way I'm losing it. **I **swear to God." He says with a cheeky grin as he began to drive. Not wanting to seem like a spoiled teenager I rest my head on my chair and look outside.

"So... you wanna tell me why you're scared of rolly coasties?" Santos asks with amusement.

"No."

"I'm not going to stop prying until you tell me."

"Bad experience."

"Yeah, no shit." Santos covers his mouth with one hand, the other still on the wheel. "First time cursing in front of you too, sorry Rachie."

"Whatever."

"You're killing me with those briefly vague responses." I glare at him and quickly look back out the window.

"I hope you die of them then." I cross my arms around my chest and as Santos is about to talk, my phone vibrates. I answer it without bothering to check who the caller is.

"Hello?"

"Holla! My dearest adorablest sister in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" A voice screams into the phone that startles me... and Santos. "Guess who called sweet sugar girl?" I don't even have to think abou tit.

"Marley, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be home tomorrow?" I ask in surprise.

**Reviews Please, looks like I'm writing in dark without it –pouts – **

**But enjoy the chap! Thank you-**


	6. Dress and The Changing Room

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

"Well, I'm totes home now, and I'm wondering... Why is my adorablest cutest sister still out?" Marley's highly intrigued. Within a second's glance, Santos reaches over and presses the speaker button. "Oh my god! Is my adorable sister finally out with a **B-O-Y. BOY?!**" Marley screams. I hear her whisper an apology to someone.

"Marley..." I say but she gives me no time to answer.

"Holy- it is isn't it? Oh my god, I have to see this guy. He must be one hell of a cutie to land my sister." I sigh heavily.

"No one 'landed' me." God she can be so exasperating. "Anyways I'm on the way home."

"Aw, don't get angry at me sweetie. Besides, you **should **probably hurry on home. I've got some awesome stuff for you. Oh and bring your boy toy with you." Marley says excitedly before she hangs up on me.

"Boy toy?" Santos asks with a grin.

"Whatever." He drives off to my house and we get there within 10 minutes. When I get out of my car, Carl was already waiting for me to hand him the keys.

"Santo's got them." I say and Carl seems surprised but he hides his emotions as well as I do. Santos casually walks over and hands him the keys with a smile. Carl just gives him a slight nod and I walk past them into the house.

"RACHEL!" Almost immediately I recieve the tightest bear hug from my older sister.

"Marley!" I manage to squeeze the words out of my mouth.

Marley's hair is loose, her figure is tall and slim, I'm surprised that she's not in a relationship at all. Her bright eyes look at me and I sigh.

"You know, you should really learn to act like your age." I say sternly.

"You should learn to take your advice too." She says with a smile. But when she glances to my right her eyes widen, and I know that she found Santos. "Oh my god, no wonder my sister finally went out with a guy." Santos rubs the back of his head and laughs halfheartedly.

"I'm Santos." He says softly, still grinning

"Nice name too. God, Rachel, why didn't you tell me!"

"I only met him 3 days ago and he's not in a relationship with me." I glare at my sister as I make my way to my room. But Marley grabs me by the arm.

"Sis, I have to talk to you about something." Marley says seriously, she turns around to face Santos. "Santos, why don't you head on over to the living room. We just have some sisterly stuff to go over." She says with a grin. Santos nods.

"Sure thing." He says as he scratches the back of his head.

When he reaches the living room I hear my little sister squeal in delight. _Well at least she have a new playmate._ Marley drags me into the library 5 rooms away and I know we're going to discuss something serious.

"What's the problem now, Mar?" I ask as she takes a deep breath.

"Rachel..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"COULD YOU BE MY MODEL FOR TOMORROW'S SHOW?" Marley yells excitedly, her eyes like giant emeralds.

"No." I say sternly as I cross my arms. "I know you think I'm adorable and all, but really, no."

"Oh come on, there's this guy, I think he's about your age. He keeps on beating me and my team, it's really fucing annoying. Plus, he always wears these shades and a hat making him seem more mysterious or whatever. Everyone's practically squealing over him. Ugh." She says in a rushed string of words. I sigh.

"Marley, no."

"Oh come on, won't you help me kick his ass just once? I hear he gets some of the prettiest women to be his models. This time, he won't be able to beat me, plus I made the dress ot your exact measurements." I frown at her. "Oh come on, you have to admit, your looks can freeze and melt people. You have a killer body"

"So do you, I think you should model then. We don't have much of a difference in terms of body measurement."

"Yeah but I'm a **designer** not a model. Besides you've modeled before." I run my fingers through my hair.

"I was 13, and besides back then, you made more decent clothing." I sigh.

"Yeah, but you could still pull off a more revealing look. It'll steal the breaths of everyone away."

"I'm not interested." I say as Marley glares at me.

"If you don't do this, I'm going to tell Samantha to go with option B."

"Which is?"

"Have you go through a list of eligible men to have an arranged marriage with." Marley grins. "I can be very persuasive, also, it used to be option A." She winks at me.

"If that's the only threat you have then I'm leaving." I make my way towards the door but Marley stops me.

"Please!" She practically screams as she pouts at me. I shake her off and make my way to the living room but she clings on to me like a cat that doesn't want to fall into water.

"Mar... Let... GO!" I say as I try to shake her off.

"Never! Not until you say yes!" She screams. Overwhelmed bby her tenacity I stop and turn to face her.

"Fine, I'll be your stupid model."

"Yes! I can finally kick that little shit's ass." She grins at me widely. Marley then grabs my arm again. "I have gifts too, and I need you to try on some stuff." I grumble to myself. Santos pops his head of the living room and run to us.

"You guys took forever!" He says with a smile.

"Hey wanna help me choose what dress Rachel should wear?" Marley asks him, I frown at her but she ignores me.

"Um, I don't kno –"

Marley grabs him before he could finish his sentence and before we know it, we're both dragged into her "designer" room. Covered in cloth, pins, dresses, mannequins, etc... She lets go of the two of us and I'm pushed into a changing room.

"Santos! Grab that hanger on the right." She commands. I sigh as I take off my jacket.

"Put this on!" Marley says as she throws me a deep red halter top gown with a long slit on the right, a deep cleavage, and to top it all off. It's backless.

"Marley, when you said 'more revealing' I didn't think it'd be this revealing."

"Oh please, Rachel. Just try it on and if I don't like it, you won't wear it." I sigh and quickly change into the gown.

It's light and the cloth feels soft and loose. The part near my chest is a little tight, though.

"Are you done?" she asks and I walk out of the changing room.

"This is ridiculously revealing." I say as I walk out. Santos's nowhere in sight and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"It looks stunning, your body is completely perfect." Marley says.

"I don't enjoy having a plunging cleavage." I complain as I take a look at myself at one of the mirrors to my right. "The back doesn't serve much modesty either. It's plunging way too low in my opinion."

"Yeah, but you know what? No one will care." She says excitedly. As soon as Santos enters the room from wherever he came from, I'm pushed into the changing room again.

"Okay, now put this one on." Marley throws another dress in. This time it's more conservative... well, a little bit more.

It's a dark sapphire blue ball gown. The skirt is made out of the blue velvet and it was made to look like it was draped over each other. The top is stunningly intricate with black embroidery and false black roses all over the back. I put it on, but I couldn't close the back of the corset styled top tight enough. To make things worse, the top had no straps, so someone has to tighten the strings or else it'll fall right now.

"Marley! I need help with this corset!" I shout, Marley doesn't answer.

"Um, Marley went out to answer a phone call." Santos says as I sigh.

"Santos get in here and tie this."

"What?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Get in here and tie this thing." I repeated as I hear Santos walk slowly in as he draws the curtains of the changing room.

"Um... should I not look?" He says as he stares at the ceiling.

"Ugh, I'm not naked goddamn it. Just tie the back of this little shit. I'm too tired to care right now." He looks at me and then closes his eyes tight as I see a blush climb onto his face. "Look all you have to do is tie the corset. The faster you do it, the faster you can open your eyes." He opens his eyes and nods, not saying a word.

Santos takes hold of the strings and pulls them hard.

"Okay.. not that hard.. I can't breathe." I say and he loosens them a bit. "That's a lot better." I hear him tie the strings swiftly and when he releases them, the top feels completely fit. I turn to face him. "Thanks." Santos stares at the floor and Marley comes in.

"OMG that's the dress! Okay, so we're totes done with that dress. I'll choose everything else later, and yeah." Marley says excitedly. "Could you walk around for a minute in it?" I nod and walk out of the changing room, but the gown is too long for me to walk without heels and I nearly trip. Santos catches me with his arm around my waist.

"Thatnks again." I say as I stand up properly.

"Okay, so you definitely need heels to walk. Don't worry about posing, it's a straight runway. You'll figure it out as you always do." Marley grins and I walk back into the changing room, tugging the strings of the corset. They loosen with ease and I climb out of the dress into my clothes.

"Is that all I have to do?" I say as I get out of the changing room.

"Yup, you and Santos here can do whatever you like for the rest of the night." Santos and I walk out of Marley's room in silence.

"Wanna continue hanging out?" Santos asks.

"Nope, I'm tired as hell." I snap as I race off to my bedroom. But santos follows me.

"Oh come on." He whined.

"Don't 'oh come on' me, I'm very tired." I snapped at him.

"Well, it's not like we have class tomorrow." Santos mumbles.

"Yeah, which is why I want to sleep." I said as I make it to my room and when I enter, Santos quickly jumps in as well. "Get. Out." I said.

"No." He says with a smile. But his eyes widen when he looks around. "Is this your room?" He asks as I nod my head.

"Yeah, so get out." I said again as Santos looks around in wonder. I make my way over to my bed _why is there stuff all over my room today? Did housekeeping forget to clean up? _ I sigh, there's a ton of things all over my floor and then I spot a note on my bed. It's from my little sister, Beth, and she left crayons all over the room. It says something like "You're the best sister in the world! You should play more." But of course, it really just looks like messy handwriting. I have to stop myself from laughing in front of Santos.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Santos asks as he walks towards me but when he's just about a foot away from me, he slips on something on the floor and lands straight onto me on my bed. I feel a hard hit against my forehead and the next thing I know, all I see is total darkness...

_**Thank you for your Reviews!**_

_**And yes, I'm going to keep writing this story, 'cause I love the plot and all!**_

_**Enjoy the chap! Thanks –ciao – **_


	7. The Morning and Strict Samantha

_Summary: Rachel is an elite girl that goes to an elite school. But she's... different. She doesn't have a circle of friends. But she does have an attitude and wealth. She thought that she could forever live her life without the hassle of friends. That was until she met Santos..._

"Ugh... what the fuck...?" I murmur as I find myself opening my eyes to the dawn and then I feel a large weight all over my body. "Ugh.. Santos! Wake the fuck up!" I said as he mumbles in his sleep and I grunt and squirm underneath his weight.

"Hmm..." he mumbles.

"Goddamn it Santos, you're one heavy son of a fuck! Wake Up!" I shout and I try my bes to push him off of me, but he's a lot heavier than he looks.

My head aches and I stop moving for a while. _How the hell did I get into this situation? _I try to pull my right hand out from Santos's weight. It takes a while to squueze it out of there but I get there. With one had loose I manage to push Santos's chest off mine for a while and try to get my left hand loose. But Santos, the motherfucker, tries to move around and he falls back down on me, my arms stuck to my chest stopping his face from touching mine about an inch away.

"SANTOS! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yell as I continue to try and push him off.

He stirs but still doesn't wake up, god this guy is a heavy sleeper.

It takes all of my effort to lift him just an inch above me. My arms were starting to feel weak but out of the blue an alarm rings from Santos's pocket. Santos's hands move automatically to his pocket and he shuts his phone without opening his eyes. He lands straight back down on me and rests his head on my right shoulder.

"Goddamn it, Santos." I need to get up, I have girls needs, one in particular is the makeup I have that hasn't been washed off in maybe 22 hours!

I may seem like a total bitch but I have to do things too. I hear Santos inhale and it's so near my ear that I get slight tickly feeling from it.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Santos asks, I think his eyes are open and I feel his body tense. "Rachel... what am I doing on top of your bed... and well... on top of you...? Wait... I'm ON TOP OF YOU?" Santos is startled and lifts himself off me just enough to be around a foot away from my face. I glare at him and finally, I take a deep breath, gather up what's left of my morning shit strength, and push him off with all of my might. He falls off onto the floor and I stand.

"Ugh, the next time you decide to head butt me, warn me." I snap as I rush into my bathroom and lock the door. I take a quick shower and rush to my walk in closet and when I get out I'm fully dressed and refreshed.

"Look, Rachel, I'm so sorry." Santos says as he busies himself by cleaning up the crayons sprawled all over my room.

"Yeah, whatever." I sigh and search my vanity for my make-up stuff. Santos looks at me for a second through the mirror.

"Your face isn't so bad without it you know." He says with a cheeky grin, quick to recover from his embarrassment earlier.

"Without what?" I say as I start applying my usual dark look.

"Makeup." He grins and his phone vibrates in his pocket. "Oh, it's my aunt."

"I didn't ask." He still smiles at me through the mirror.

"I'm gonna head on home, but I'll text Marley where the fashion show will be." He says with a grin.

"Bye." I say as I stand up from my vanity and I open my bedroom door to find my sister, Evelyn, Carl, and a few other maids surrounding it. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I ask furiously.

"Well, it's just that we knew Santos hadn't left yet so we wanted to know what happened." Marley says with a shrug.

"Nothing happened." Santos comes out of the door and smiles. "We both got knocked out for some reason and we fell askeep." He says casually with a shrug. _What is with the shrugging today? _I ask myself but then I shrug and I sigh deeply.

"So could you guys scoot, I'm going to go eat breakfast."

"Yup, and I have to go home, too." Santos says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well why don't we all eat breakfast together?" Marley asks sweetly. I sigh but Santos agrees and I had no choice but to endure breakfast with all of my siblings with Santos.

"Rachel, are you gonna come play with me today? Oh and did you get my card?" Beth asks. I give her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah I did, it was amazing and I'm sorry Beth, I have some stuff to take care of today so I can't play." Beth pouts at me and I pat her head.

"Alright, but you'll play again sometime soon right?" She asks and I nod as I get up to go to my own little room, that isn't my bedroom.

I walk in there to find that everything's the way it was 8 years ago when my grandmother... no Samantha, showed it to me. It's my little sanctuary, a cozy white room filled with books, a few instruments (including a piano), a fireplace, scented candles, a speaker for my phone, and everything I picture to be perfect. I recall the events from last night and this morning. I feel a warmth rise to my cheeks and I shudder I've never been so flustered before. To calm myself down, I open the windows and let the wind flow in as I take a deep breath and I remember something.

_Flashback_

"_Rachel, sit up straight." Samantha scolds me, I do my best, she regards me sternly. "Don't even slouch Rachel, and don't ever show those weak emotions."_

"_I will try..." I say but my voice quivers and she grabs my chin forcefully._

"_Your voice is weak. __**You **__cannot afford to show weakness, Rachel." I nod my head and fight back the tears pricking my eyes._

"_Yes grandma."_

"_Samantha. That is what you shall call me." I nod my head._

"_Yes, Samantha." Samantha faces me and furrows her brows._

"_Get up." I stand but the chair makes a slight sound and she gives me a glare. So I sit back down and repeat the process, careful not to make a sound this time. "Better. Now, then, what do you do if someone from the academy speaks to you?"_

"_I disregard them and keep a straight face."_

"_If anyone betrays you?"_

"_I will not hesitate to cut off all ties with them."_

"_Good. Now sit." I sit down obediently careful not to make a sound this time. But Samantha still narrows her eyes at me._

"_Again. Sit down with elegance not stiffness." I stand and I sit down again. Samantha was about to speak when someone knocks on the door. She sighs before facing me. "I will be back tomorrow. Do not forget your lessons today Rachel and do not forget... to keep all your emotions in check." Samantha leaves me with that and it takes all my effort not to break down in tears..._

_End of Flashback_

A sound from outside brings me out of my flashback. I'm surprised I don't go back to think about what Samantha's 'education'. I was 8 years old when she began training me. I remember having a crush on someone in my class but when Samantha found out she moved me to another school. Which is why I'm confused as to why she's allowing me to become a Comet. Something I don't think she planned on doing, especially with her strict lesson with me.

"RACHEL! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Marley yells from outside, she opens the door with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, Santos just left, I gave him a ticket to the show. Plus, we've got to get you ready." I give her a sad smile.

"Alright." I say but Marley knows me better, she returns my smile.

"Rachel, I'm here to bring you some fun. You've got to lighten up and move past all the shit you went through as a child." Marley gives me a big hug and I return it softly. She lets go and gives me her usual smile. "Now let's get you ready to kick that son of a bitch's ass!" And I can't help but let myself loose and laugh...

**A/N: There's new Chapter, thank you for reviews. Enjoy, and sorry for the mistaken grammar and yes I did swap the gender so IF dear readers don't like it, don't read, simple as it is. Thank you! And sorry it's short will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
